Legend of Zelda (revised)
by TrojeTReid
Summary: a retelling of OOT with added characters and Links adventures that you never knew. I'm trying to keep it as close to the games story line as possible added with some new twists.
1. Chapter 1

Some Names and Characters are not owned by me they are property of Nintindo. (if you didn't know)

Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time (revised)

 **Chapter 1**

Sleeping soundly in the trees of Kokiri forest two brothers who's destiny was about to unfold were have very vivid nightmares.  
One was standing outside of a large castle gate in the rain, as the gates started to lower he could hear the sounds of hooves coming from the other side. A white horse carrying two people galloped out of the city and into the field. The boy watch them till they were out of sight before he heard the sound of something behind him. He spun to see a large green man with blazing red hair riding a black horse, his mouth seemed to move but he couldn't hear what he was saying. the man stretched out his arms to the boy and a yellow ball started to glow from it. He could feel his heart starting to race and he knew he was about to die.  
The other was standing in what appeared to be a dark black puddle that reached his knees. He could around him he could see multiple mirrors around him and each one was holding a different expression from the other. There was one mirror however that was entirely different the person inside wasn't him but rather a dark mass with the outline of a human. It was strange as he couldn't turn himself away from it. As he took one step closer the dark mass quickly reached out for him and wrapped around his arm. The boy tried to break free but the grip of the dark mass was too strong and his arm was being consumed by the mass. The more he struggled the more he found the mass consuming his body till only his head was still normal. The only remaining peace of the mass was it's head and that's when the boy noticed its red eyes looking back at him.

"Link, Link wake up," The young boy Link mumbled something in his sleep before turning over away from the small ball of light that was Navi. "Ugh, The great deku tree could have told me that the hero was such a sleepy head." The fairy grunted in annoyance. "Lilly are you having any luck with Kuro?"  
" The small dark fairy was pulling on the boys hair on the opposite end of the room. He gave an annoyed swipe at the dark fairy before turning over much like his brother much to the irritation of the small fairies. "Hey come on," Navi shouted as she furiously flew around the room. "Do Hyrule's destiny really depend on such lazies boys." The shout seemed to cause both the boys to stirr. "What's with all the racket." Kuro asked his voice was light and a bit high like that of a child but his tone was more serious and made him seem older than what he was. He looked to his twin brother who was lying in his bed and noticed the white fairy floating in front of him. Lilly wasn't much of a surprise to see floating in front of him after all he remember receiving the black fairy a year ago. And ever since the two has been a pair, however the white one was a new one to show and it didn't take him long to realize that the fairy was in fact here for his brother.  
Link was the second to stirr as he awoke from his bed rubbing his eyes. "Link it seems you have yourself a guest." His brother spoke.  
Link looked at his brother curiously for a second before noticing the fairy above him. "Finally you're up. I thought you was never going to wake." She began. "The great deku tree has summoned you and your brother and he needs to meet you pronto, so hurry up get dressed and let's get going."  
"Umm..." Link finally started. His voice was much similar to his brothers however his tone was much more softer and polite. "Do you know why he's summoned us?" He asked.  
"Navi's white glow turned red before rapidly flying around the room. "How on earth should I know he just told me the fate of the world depended on it, now stop questioning and come on!"  
Her sudden shouting surprised link and he fell out of his bed as a result.  
"For such a small fairy you sure have a voice on you." Kuro said after unplugging his ears. Lilly who was hiding within one of the twins hat laying on the floor peaked out and gave a nod before returning to her steady orbit around Kuros head. "I'm glad you like my pipes but can we please hurry and go meet with the deku tree now?" she asked obviously irritated. Link quickly nodded and got dressed while Kuro, who got dressed during the whole commotion stepped outside after grabbing the cap Lilly was hiding in.

Link joined his brother on their treetop balcony shortly after getting dressed. Kuro was leaning over the railing gazing into the forest. Kokiri forest was filled with nothing but children all seemingly young to be living alone without parents but it was a given that adults were not welcomed into the forest and those that tried would end up lost within its woods. From the small spring and waterfall located near the shop that too was made from the Kokiri Trees to the massive path that lead to a grotto leading to the deku tree, the Kokiri roamed freely about and to be honest both boys felt out of place.  
"Hey Kuro look, it's Saria" He exclaimed while pointing fanatically at the girl. The green haired girl ran over to the boys and stopped just below their latter waving to the both of them. "Hey Link, Kuro get down here." She called to them excitedly. Listening to their long time friend, they decended down the ladder with Kuro taking the lead followed by Link. Saria was known around the forest for being the big sister of the Kokiri Even when playing she made sure every one was careful and well looked after, Her biggest job was taking care of the brothers as they had a strong habit of venturing deep into the woods, at one point they ventured so deep into the woods that they were missing for two days. Saria recalled it as she nearly lost her head looking for them and ever since she made sure the boys stay especially in her sights and her first way of making sure of that was by moving into the house next to theirs.  
"Hey Saria!" Link greeted happily.  
"Hey Saria! Kuro greeted a big more casually.  
Saira look at Kuro with a flat stare and crossed her arms. "Kuro, can't you be a bit more excited to see your child hood friend."  
"Maybe I would if I didn't see you every morning of everyday." He countered.  
"You should be more like your brother and...OH WOW LINK!" she screamed after noticing the blue fairy floating above him. "I can't believe it you have a guardian fairy now, that must mean the great deku tree summoned you right?" she asked.  
"Yea, both me and my brother actually." He corrected. "We were just on our way to go meet him, you want to join?"  
Saria placed her hands behind her back and shook her head. "No thanks I'll wait here till the both of you come back," she then gave them both a stern look while pointing at them. "And when you do I want to hear all about it."  
Kuro resisted the urge to make a snide comment to his old time friend and instead grabbed his brother by the shoulders and started pushing him away. "Come on baby bro we don't want to be late."  
Link wasn't sure what to do and decided to follow his brothers orders and head to the great deku's grotto.

The two arrived at the grotto entrance where they were met by a boy with short blond hair and freckles guarding the entrance. "Crap it's Mido," Kuro groaned Mido was the self proclaimed boss of the Kokiri though seemingly a bit too bossy which annoyed Kuro.  
"Hold it fairy-less boy," he called to the two boys. The two brothers looked to each other first before turning to look at their respective fairies. "first Saria and now Mido, i'm starting to wonder if being slow to notice something is part of the Kokiri trait." Kuro wondered.  
"Out of the way Mido, we've came to speak with the great deku tree." Link spoke up."  
Mido gave Link a glare that did little to affect him. "have you forgotten the rules around here Mr. No fairy? only those who have fairy partners and are summoned by the great deku tree himself is allowed to enter."  
"Well if that's the case then there is no reason for you to stop them." Navi spoke as she descended from around Links head to in front of his face.  
"What you mean you actually have a guardian fairy!" Mido nearly screamed.  
"Of course captian obvious, and if you must know the great deku tree summoned him." Navi pointed out.  
Mido looked from Link to Kuro and narrowed his eyes toward him, a move which Kuro didn't like. "And what about you Kuro? if i'm not mistaken you've already met with the deku tree did you not?"  
"I'm just accompanying my brother, and besides there's nothing against me meeting the deku tree since I already had my fairy for over a year."  
"Well tough luck I won't let you." Mido sneered.  
From where Link was watching the two boys were seemed to be about ready to go at each others throats and unless he did something quick this fight would end up becoming a blood bath. "Why won't you let us pass?" He asked. hoping to at lease divert his attention. His plan seemed to have little effect as the two seemed to be butting heads against each other.  
"Because you don't have a sword and shield." He answered. Distracted by Mido answer Kuro moved away while Mido who was using all of his strength with his head was sent falling to the ground. "If you guys haven't noticed strange things have been happening in the forest and more monsters are starting to roam around than normal, if you guys are going to help the deku tree then you better at lease come back with a sword and shield, otherwise I'm not budging an inch and there will be no way for you guys to meet him." He explained.  
"What, why you little..." Kuro started as he rolled one of his sleeves back as if making to punch the boy. his actions were quickly halted however as Link grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him.  
"Come on Kuro, we don't have time for this." Navi chimed from above the boys. Lilly gave a loud ring, agreeing with the blue fairy.  
"She's right Kuro, for now let's go back." Link joined.  
"With the odds being three on one it was obvious to the brother that he lost that fight and he reluctantly followed his little brother back to their treehouse

"WHAT! Mido won't let you though?" Saria exclaimed. the two boys and three fairys all removed their hands after the small girl finally settled down. "Saria you can easily wake up a mad deku that's been sleeping for ten years when you scream so try to settle it down some." Her fairy advised.  
"Sorry about that; but still why won't he let you through?"  
"He said something about the monsters in the woods becoming more active however we've yet to experience something ourselves." Link explained.  
"That's because the forest itself is under the deku trees protection and whenever monsters get close to the village the trees will shift and move to confuse them thus is the reason they don't show here." She explained. She then folded her arms and closed her eyes considering her explanation and the recent activity of monsters. However, lately the monsters have been getting closer and closer, Maybe Mido is right, it would be better if you did at lease carry a weapon just in case."  
"we can easily buy a shield from the store however I don't know about a weapon." Kuro said as he scanned around the village with his eyes.  
"There is one," Saria started. "The Kokiri sword is what it's called I believe the Deku tree hid it years ago though so I don't know where it is now, you'll just have to look."  
"Well if it's a weapon then the best place to start looking would probably be the training grounds." Link suggested.  
"Ok then Link, you go check around the training ground and see if you can find any hints about the Kokiri sword, and I'll go buy the shield." His brother said.  
"What? why can't I go and buy the shield and you look for the sword."  
Kuro looked to his brother with a flat gaze. "Because knowing you you're out of money again and can't afford to buy one." He answered. Link was a bout to retort but stayed silent, it occurred to him that Kuro was right his pockets were empty after buy a large number of Deku nuts some days ago.  
Links silent ment to both Kuro and Saria that he was right. Kuro started to walk off down the path to the store leaving Link with no other option but to go in search of the sword.  
Link arrived at the hill top where he could see a loan Kokiri sparring against a straw was no surprise to Link to see Lein up there after all he was known around the tribe of being the best Kokiri when it came to fighting, He and Kuro would often hold matches against each other simply out of friendly rivalery and so far he is leading by one point. Perhaps Lein would know something of the Kokiri sword.  
"Lein." He called to the Kokiri boy. Lein stopped his next strike in mid kick when he heard Link call for him. "Link buddy, what's up." He greeted. "I don't see your brother around did something happen?"  
"Kuro is busy doing something else instead I have a question to ask you."  
"Well what is it I'll help in any way I can."  
"well..."Link paused for a moment. "Do you know where to find the Kokiri sword?"  
Lein crossed his arms and thought about for a bit. "I don't think I have heard the name before but I do remember seeing some fairys carry off a weapon some years ago."  
Link eyes sparked up upon hearing that. "Really, can you tell me where?"  
Lein pointed to the small hole within the wall at the back of the training ground. "I remember seeing them go over this wall however because it's too smooth to climb over I made this hole instead, but be careful the area is covered with traps." He warned.  
Link gave a nod and thanked his friend before crawling into the hole.

As he crawled out on the other side he was gifted with a sight that one would never see a lot. Because the forests trees were so large and thick it was naturally hard to see the sky, however Link found himself in a large clearing where it seemed the trees preferred to say away from. He gasped to himself as he looked up to the clear blue sky where the clouds floated lazely by. _"Come on Link now is not the time for you to get distracted."_ He thought to himself before resuming his search for the sword. The tree basked in the rays of the sun, their leaves seemingly much brighter than the ones in the dense forest village, Link walked along a small path occasionally looking up at the leaves till finally he came across what he was after, place inside the trunk of a hollow tree was a sword and sheath. The blade of the sword was short and the grip was made entirely out of wood, the only thing decorating the blade was a small red ruby that was embedded into the guard. "This must be it." said the relieved boy.  
"Well don't just stand there pull it out." Navi chimed from above him. Link gave a nod before reaching for the sword but was surprised when he found that the blade was stuck within it.  
"Well that's to be expected if it was hidden here for so long," Navi said. "How about giving it a bit more strength." Link followed his guardian fairy orders and began pulling harder on the blade in an atempt to wedge it free, for a few minutes there was no results but then suddenly the sword shot free from the tree and Link who was still pulling with all he had fell back on to the floor with a thud. "Link you ok?" Navi asked while holding the scabbard Link groaned but gave an affirmative yes before getting to his feet. "Come on let's go catch up to Kuro and meet the deku tree." He said. Navi made to follow but stopped suddenly. "Hey do you hear that?" she asked. Link stopped and listened, the sound was low and faint and at first he could barely hear it however he noticed that it was getting louder and louder. Before long a massive bolder shot out of the woods rolling straight for him. "Crap Run!" Navi shouted before zipping into his hat.  
Link was already running down the path not bothering to look behind him at the massive bolder that was closing in. "Hurry Link it's catching up." Navi warned. Link could see the the hole he entered from coming within sight, "Hold on Navi we're picking up the pace." He said before increasing his speed. He neared the hole just as the bolder was upon him and without slowing down he slid into the ground and into the hold just before the rock slammed into the wall where he would have been.

He slid out of the other side with the sword in hand and dusty just as Kuro walked up to him carrying a shield.  
"You look a bit worse for wear." Kuro said as he looked at his brother. "I see you got the sword though, I knew you could do it."  
"Yea, but it wasn't as easy as it looked." Link said breathlessly.  
"Well here this should be a bit helpful." Kuro said handing his brother the shield.  
Link took the shield from his brother and strapped it to his back along with his new sword. "What about you?" he asked after realizing his brother was without any sort of weapon.  
"Don't worry about me after all this is your mission," Kuro said. "Now let's go and speak to Mido I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see you have the sword."

"What you have the shield and sword." Mido exclaimed after seeing the items on Links back. "Well that's that Mido now you must move aside or else I should tell the deku tree of your behavior. Navi joined in.  
Mido crossed his arms and tapped his feet. "Good grief how did you two get to be the favorite of Saria and the great deku tree." He pointed his fingers at the twins. "Even if they like you I the great Mido will never accept you." He stated before moving to the side.  
"Link, Kuro, Let's go." Navi said before leading the two down the path to visit the great deku tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Some Names and Characters are not owned by me they are property of Nintindo. (if you didn't know)

Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time (revised)

 **Chapter 2**

The trees in the grotto were more denser than the rest of Kokiri and the trees let very little light pierce through its leaves still though the travel through was simple enough. The two simply had to follow the path, the only problem however, was how long it took to reach it. They had already been walking for thirty minutes and Links was starting to get tired of looking at the same rocky walls. Kuro on the other hand, had a different problem because he was only able to afford one shield. He had nothing to defend himself with; even a stick at this point would be good.  
"Hey Kuro," his brother called. "let's race to the Deku tree." He said.  
"Link! but Link wait!" Kuros words feel on deaf ears as his brother started anyway.  
"Ready, Go!" Like a ball out of a cannon Link took off at high speed leaving his brother no choice but to run with him. It didn't take long for Kuro to start getting into it and the two boys were laughing and running both jumping, flipping and sliding over and under branches of trees making it more fun. "Hey guys wait up." They could hear Navi call from behind them. Even Lilly was having a hard time keeping up with them and she let out small rings that said so.  
Link looked behind him to the two fairys and laughed. "Come on girls, I know you're faster than that." He taunted.  
It was then that Kuro noticed a strange plant sticking up from the ground in Links path. The plant was purple and appeared to still be a bud, but it was unlike any he's seen before. Uncertain, he recalled Mido's and Saria's warning about the forest being much more dangerous, and that made him worry. The Bud started to split open revealing sharp teeth and a long stem that attached to the roots in the ground. "Link watch out!" Navi called as she was the second one to notice. Link turned back just as the Deku Baba launched it self at him. Link could barely stop let alone grab his shield in time. As he was bracing himself of the painful bite that was to come, he heard his brother's call once again.  
"Link close your eyes!" The second Link did, so Kuro reached into his small bag and pulled out a deku nut. Not waisting time, he threw it right between his brother and the Deku baba. Unfortunately for the Deku baba, the Deku nut exploded in a bright flash stunning it severily.  
"Now Link, use this moment and cut off the steam." Navi exclaimed.  
Link drew his sword and with a cry, he cut through the stem of the deku baba. The creature died instantly as the head quickly withered away, and the stem it belonged to hardened into a stick. "That was close." Link said with a breath of relief. "Let's hope it was the only one." Navi added.  
Kuro remained silent and continued looking at the stick that was just laying there. "Well it's better than nothing." He said to his guardian fairy. Lillian nodded in agreement and landed on his shoulders as he retrieved his new temporary weapon.

After the small incident, the two were more careful about their surroundings. They encountered two more Deku baba's, but unlike the first one they seemed more... "Stupid." Kuro mumbled as he watched them; the Deku baba's didn't even bother aiming at them. Infact, they weren't aiming at all, they were just merely snapping at the sky and spinning in circles.  
Link just watched as did his brother; finally annoyed Kuro grabbed his brothers sword, and cut the two down easily before collecting their sticks. Some moment later they arrived at a large clearing with only the Deku tree and them. If the trees in Kokiri forest were huge, but the Great Deku Tree was massive with the face of an old man set in the front.  
"Great Deku Tree I'm back and I've brought Link with me as requested, along with an additional guest." Navi shouted.  
At first there was a long pause of silence, and Link wasn't sure if the deku tree was going to respond or not, or even talk for that matter. Finally there was a voice, it spoke in a soft elderly tone. "Welcome back Navi, thou hast done well in bringing both boys. Link this is our first meeting since you've became of age and I welcome thee. Kuro, this is our second meeting and i'm happy to see you've been well. I am sure thy slumber these past few nights have been restless, and full of nightmares. As the servents of evil Gain strenght, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it." Kuro and Link both recalled their eariler dreams before Navi arrived and woke them, no doubt it was a first for them both and now they knew why. "Surely, thou hast felt it." He said as if noticing their looks. "Link the time has come to test thy courage."  
"What do you mean?" Navi asked. breaking their silence for the first time.  
The deku tree waited before speaking once more. "I have been cursed."  
"What!" Both boys said in surprise.  
"Deku tree when; how?" Navi asked as she circled over link's head excitedly.  
He didn't answer and instead continued. "I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have the courage enough to undertake this task?" Link was unsure of what to do. On one hand he could say yes and help him but how? he had no clue as to the problem or how to cure it. On the other hand he could just refuse but that would be like letting him die and he didn't like that thought even more.  
Noticing his brother's worries Kuro place a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "Go on Link No matter what I'm with you."  
It was as if his brother's words settled the dispute that ran through his mind and Link knew exactly what he wanted to do. "I want to help, though I don't know what it is I can do or if I can but;" Link clenched his left fist and without realizing it himself on the back of his hand glowed a small golden triangle. "I can't just sit back and do nothing." He shouted.  
There was a warm air around the deku as if he was smiling. The base of the tree started to open like a large mouth. "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too Kuro." Kuro didn't need primission he would have entered anyway even if the deku tree was against it.  
"Navi, please aid these two boys and assist them if nessessary." Navi gave a small jingle along with Lilly. "And Link please listen well to her words of wisdom." Link looked to his small fairy partner and smilled. I will great deku tree. With no more words passed the two boys and two fairys entered into the great deku tree.

Inside the great deku tree was surprisingly dim and had a large number of spider webs attached inside. Kuro and Link looked around only to find that it was massive inside as it was out but there appeaered to be no place for them to go. "Well..." Kuro started. "Now what?" The first one was to reply was Lilly who gave a jingle followed by Navi who spoke. "Hey guys get over here." Both boys made their way to the fairy who was hovering just over a large spider web. "Look, there seems to be a level below this one we can reach." She informed.  
The two boys looked down through the webbing to see a pool of water below along with a small surface in a large room.  
"I wonder how we're going to get in there?" Link pondered.  
Kuro thought sullenly for a while before something clicked in his mind. After testing the web for a while he found it to be pretty flexable and not as sticky as he was expecting. "Link try jumping on it." Link looked to his brother with wide eyes however they weren't filled with doubt or worry but instead with excitment.  
"Really?" dispite the overall suitation Link couldn't help but be overly excited; from his point of view the web seemed to be really fun to jump on however he and Kuro were there to exterminate a curse from the deku tree. But if Kuro told him to jump on it then he must have had some sort of plan or at lease a hunch that could help and all he had to do was give in to his temptation.  
He leaped and bounced on the web much to his enjoyment and every time he got high into the air he would try to go higher.  
Kuro watched as the webs streched to Links weight only to return to normal once he reached max height and after a while he joined in; his orgional plan was to try to break the web with Links and if needed his own weight however that didn't mean they couldn't have fun while doing it. In the end they were unable to break the web and his plan resulted in failure. As they were resting from there few minutes of jumping around Kuro noticed a large wooden platform sticking out from above, the length semed to run just above the hole and that sparked another idea for Kuro.  
"Link, I think I just found us a way to get down there."  
Link looked to his brother who then pointed to the platform. "All we have to do is climb up there."  
"There seems to be only one thing wrong with that." Link spoke up.  
"And what would that be?" his brother asked. Link pointed on to a side of the wall that was covered in vines. on those vines however were a number of small spiders with hard shells on their backs in the shape of a skull. "They are blocking our only way up there." He answered. While still laying down Kuro crossed his arms thinking of how to get up there, eventually giving up he decided to go look around with Link.  
There wasn't much to find except for a few deku scrubs running about but the two boys made quick work of them. eventually giving up they returned to the start looking back up at the skultulla covered vines.  
"How in the world are we suppose to get up there?" Link mumbled as he scrached his head. "If only we had a slingshot or something it would make this a lot easier."  
"That's it!" Kuro shouted as he snapped his fingers before running off like a rocket. He returend minutes later holding now in his hand what appeared to be a slingshot.  
"Where did you get that?" Link asked.  
"I made it." Kuro answered while streaching the string. "Thank goodness for one of saria's arts and crafts lessions."  
Link's face frowned as he recalled attending them. "Was it a lesson or a lecture?"  
"You're the one who kept falling asleep during them." Kuro countered.  
"I just hope we'll never have to attend another lession again." Link sighed. 

Kuro reached into his deku nut bag and pulled out a small seed, he then placed it on the leather patch in the middle of the slingshot and fired it at one of the nearest skulltula. The result was a loud impact that sounded like two metal weapons clashing followed by a crack in the skulltula bone like body. The arcanid tried to climb to higher to avoide another hit but Kuro was faster and killed it with another shot.  
"Nice one." Link said with a whistle." Let me get the next one.  
Kuro had to admit that shooting the spiders one by one was something he was looking foward to doing however he couldn't hog all the action, after all this is still his brothers mission. "Alright here." He said handing him the loaded slingshot. "Try to kill the next one in one shot."  
Link smirked as he pulled back on the string. "Too easy." he said before releasing the seed unlike his brothers who stuck the spider in the shell Link aimed for the large hole in the eye and just as he thought the spider died in one blow. "If the shell is hard, kill it from within." He killed the remaining two before he and his brother started climbing the vines to the higher level where they needed to jump. As they were making their way to the platform. From the bottom it didn't seem all that high however as Link started looking over the edge he began to have second thoughts about the plan. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."  
Kuro frowned. "Don't get cold feet on me now. Our goal is to break through the web below after all and besides when that breaks we will be landing in a pool of water." Link looked from over the edge to his brother but then realized a noticable dark figure hanging on the wall. "umm Kuro," Link started. "Did the great deku tree ever mention anything about the curse?"  
Kuro look to his brother. "Not that I can think of, why?"  
Link pointed a bit over his brother. "As much as I don't like being captian obvious but I think I found what is causing it." Kuro followed his brothers finger and leaped away in surprise, however he jump a bit too far and pushed his brother in the event.  
Link who was just about to fall over the edge reached for the nearest thing he could grab, sadly the only nearest thing he reached was his unsuspected brothers tunic which was no where near strong enough to hold him up and both boys fell over the ledge. It was lucky for them they fell through the resilant web and into the water below. Link's head was the first to pop up with a loud gasp. "What on earth was that?"  
Kuro ppoped up second but rather than answer his brothers question he instead gave him a glare. "Oh hey Kuro, sorry for suddenly grabbing your shirt and then pulling you over with me. Oh no it's fine Link, I like getting choaked to death and almost drowning."  
"Yea about that...sorry" Link said feeling a bit guilty. "But in my defence you did push me."  
"Whatever." Kuro said deciding to leave the argument as it was. "In any case do you see our large friend anywhere?" It was at that point a gigantic figure splashed into the water behind them the wave was big enough to send onto the dry land.  
"There it is." Link coughed after drinking a bit of the water. Because they fell so fast they didn't get a good look at the creature but now they could see it perfectly. It's shape was arcanid like in appeariance however it only had about three legs and a large eye on its face with no apparent mouth in sight as well as a tail.  
"Oh No." Navi spoke up. "it's Queen Gohma!"  
"Queen who?" they both asked.  
"Queen Gohma." She repeated. "She lives in the deeper part of the lost woods and emmits a poison that kills the forest she thrived in. If it's her than I can understand how the Great Deku tree is cursed.  
"So she's poisoning him from the inside out!" Link exclaimed.  
Kuro drew one of his sticks from his back and held it in his hand like a staff. "Then that is a reason to kill her quick." He said.  
Link drew his sword and shield and stood next to his brother ready. It didn't take Queen Gohma to understand them to know she was being challenged. Her eye changed red in anger and gave a yell before charging the two boys. Link and kuro both leaped away in oppsit directions and Link being the quickest rolled to his feet before charging directly at the queen. He struk with a fury of blows like a mad man given a weapon, however his blade only seemed to leave light scratches along Queens Ghomas thick plated legs. Queen Gohma reared one of her legs back to swipe at the boy but Lnk raised his shield just in time allowing her legs to run across it instead. With the spider focused on Link, Kuro took the chance to get around it and with a powerful leap jumped onto her back Gohma let out a mad hissing sound and while trying to throw the boy off but kuro remained balanced. He took his stick from his back and started stabbing Gohma from above hoping to pierce through her thick shell.  
He made more progress than his brother as he started noticing a crack appearing however before he could do any more damage Gohma successfuly bucked him off. Kuro landed in a heap on the floor and as he was recovering he noticed two front sharp legs hanging over him as Queen Gohma was about to delever a death blow. The boy moved quick rolling across the ground and recovering to his feet next to his brother. "This isn't working." He said with a grunt.  
"How on earth are we suppose to kill this thing anyway?" Link asked. "You have to aim for her weak spot." Navi shouted from around Gohma. "That's easier said than done Navi; where the heck is it located?" Kuro asked.  
Gohma leaped into the air catching the boys off guard she landed very close to them causing them to scatter along the ground.  
If they didn't find her weakness soon then the great deku tree would no doubt be done for. Links mind was rapidly running trying to figure out what her one and only weakness was as he avoided another swing of her claw. seeing another opening he charged for her once more this time aiming for her eye. Link gave a roar of rage as he thrusted his sword in hopes of finally landing a killing blow but queen Gohma protected herself but leaping on to the ceiling above them.  
It was the first time Kuro had noticed her reteating. Even after landing multiple blows to her back where it was to the point she was bleeding Gohma still refused to retreat for what reason was there for her to start running now? Despite being in battle Kuro was alwasy constanly observing Queen Gohma. He counted every time she swung her arms, every blow that was given to her, even every time her eye changed. "Wait a minute, could it be?" He remember the two times she tried to land a death blow on the two boys and both times her eye changed red; he then fast foward to when Link tried to stab the eye Gohma for the first time reteated. There's no doubt that has to be it. "Link Go for the eye." Kuro shouted. Link was shooting at queen Gohma's eye with all the deku seeds he could find lying around yet all it seemed to do was just make her angrier. "It's not working." Link shouted back.  
"Idoit wait till her eye turn red." Kuro snapped.  
"Who are you calling an idoit." Link returned.  
"The idoit welding a sword and shield at the moment." Kuro shouted.  
"Only an idoit would call his own twin an idoit, it's like calling yourself one idoit." replyed Link.  
"Hey idoit do you have any idea what you just said, you pretty much called yourself an idoit." Kuro informed.  
Navi and Lilly both looked from around Gohma to the two boys. "They can't be seriously arguing at a time like this can they?" Navy asked. Lilly let out a faint jingle. "You're right, they are both idoits." Navi said in responce to Lilly.  
Gohma was still perched on top of the cealing watching as the two argued amongs themselves and finally having enough of just sitting around she crawled to where she was just over the two boys. "Oh no, Link, kuro look out." Navi warned.  
Both boys looked up to see a red eye Gohma over them. this was a now or never chance for them but at that point they didn't care what her weakness was. Both boys looked at Gohma with fury in their eyes.  
"You are getting on my last nerve." Both boys said in unison.  
Link quickly pulled out the slingshot and shot Gohma in her eye while Kuro readed up for his next attack, he placed the stick on his side as though he was shething a sword. his hand cluched tightly around the stick unaware to everyone the dark energy starting to swirl around it. Gohma who was stunned after being pelted in the eye with deku seeds started falling over them, that was when Kuro struck. with his stick still in hand kuro made a swift horizontal cut his hand moving so fast it would have been nothing more than a blur to anyone who would have seen. normaly the attack would have been just a flash strike however unknowingly to him He unleashed a black flaming wave that burned ghoma. Even he was surprised at the sudden attack as his stick that was swriling with dark energy crumbled in his hand like ash  
The Queen fell while unleashing at horrid shreak it was obvious how effective Kuro's attack was however even with it Gohma was still alive though barely. "Stop being so prestant and just die already Link shouted as he stabbed his sword into her eye delvering the fated blow. With Link sword still in her Gohma reared her head to the sky and gave one final cry before her body fell apart bursting into flames.

The flames died down and Links sword fell to the ground no longer implanted in Gohma. "So we're done, we beat it?" Navi asked. Kuro gave a look around, nothing seemed to be around them and the air was already starting to clear up. "Yep she's finally dead." Link said. "We won."  
"But..." Came Kuro. "How on earth do we get out of here?" as if to answer his question a bright light blue circle appeared close to them. "I take it that's how." Link said. both boys looked at the circle doubtful but with no way back to the top they had no choice. They both gave a nod and stepped into the circle together. both boys vanished from the room that was once a heated battle, a battle that would be the first of many to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Some Names and Characters are not owned by me they are property of Nintendo. (if you didn't know)

Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time (revised)

 **Chapter 3**

With his trial behind him,Link and Kuro Landed in front of the Deku Tree. "Link, Kuro, well done." The great deku tree said without wasting time. "It was of no problem Great Deku Tree. "Kuro said. "Yea, Gohma was a challenge but she couldn't stop us." Link said excitedly. "Indeed Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes." The Deku Tree spoke. Both boys looked to each other, pleased to hear his praise.  
"Now I have yet more to tell ye, Wouldst thou Listen?" Their grins dropped to a look of confusion and curiousness and for Kuro, worry. "Of course Great Deku Tree." Navi responded as if Knowing Links thoughts. The deku Tree was silent before speaking again. "Now...listen carefully...A wicked man of the Desert Cast this dreadful curse upon me."  
Both Kuro and Link sat down on the ground and listened intently as he began. "This Evil man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcerous powers in his search for the Scared Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods."  
"The." Link started.  
"Triforce." Kuro finished.  
"Great Deku Tree please explain." Navi spoke.  
"Before Time began, before spirits and life existed three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.  
Din, The Goddess of power, Nayru, The goddess of wisdom, and Farore of courage." As they listened to the story Link could feel a vague sense deja-vu as if he had heard the story before, that or something similar. "Din...With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Naryu poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. And Farore with her rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, with their labors completed departed for the heavens once again. And golden sacred Triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the sacred triangles have become the basis of our worlds providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."  
As his story came to an end both boys got up for the ground and dusted themselves off.  
"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce." The deku tree spoke. "Thou must never suffer that man with his evil heart to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power. Because of that curse, my end is nigh."  
"What!" Navi and Link shouted in shock. Kuro though surprised also remained silence clenching his fist. despite his best efforts he failed to save the deku tree as he had hoped to. "But why?" Navi cried from over her partners head. "Tell us Great Deku Tree." came Link. We defeated Gohma as you said so why are you going to die. Tears were now starting to fall from his face. The great deku tree was a very important to the boy, since as long as he can remember the deku tree was the only one who thought of them as his own and looked after them like a father.  
"Listen well my children." He spoke calming them down somewhat. "Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."  
"Then what was the point." Kuro spoke up. It was his turn to finally break. "You called us and told us to save you, we traveled deep inside you and fought a unspeakable monster all keep you alive, and yet you say you're going to die anyway? What was the point of it all!" his voice rose with every word till he was yelling so loud that Link was sure all of Kokiri could have heard him.  
The great Deku tree looked at the eldest twin who was now crying as well his black fairy trying to comfort him to the best of her abilities. His wised eyes seemed to have sadden somewhat though they were unable to tell. "Yes." He started again. His aged voice and tone didn't change since he first started. "I will pass away soon. But do not grieve for me, after all. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope.  
"Hyrule's" Link spoke up.  
"Final Hope?" Kuro finished.  
"Link, Kuro, go now to Hyrule Castle there thou will surely meet the princess of destiny."  
"Hyrule Castle." Navi mumbled  
"Princess of Destiny." Link thought  
Kuro wiped his eyes and replaced look of sorrow to one of determination. "So it all begins." He thought.  
"Before you do." A small green item suddenly dropped from the branches of the deku tree landing in front of Link as if it was aiming there the whole time I was a gree sphere like item with a gold design giving the look of a leaf like jewel. Take this stone with you. It's the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse on me."  
Link picked up the stone and both boys stared curiously at it before the deku tree spoke once again. "The future depends upon thee Link, Thou art courageous. And Navi Assist Link to carry out my will."  
Navi gave a nood. "Will do great deku tree."  
Kuro could feel the deku tree was nearing his end, his voice was getting fainter and fainter by the second. "I entreat ye Navi...good...bye." His voice finally failed him as the color started to drain from him leaving nothing but a lifeless grey and dying tree leaves.  
The two boys and faries watched in silence of the great deku tree's final moment.  
"Come on Link." Kuro spoke up. "We have a lot to prepare for, let's get back home and get some rest."  
"Yea you're right." He agreed. both boys didn't even look at each other even though they were both sadden they were trying their best to hold it in and knew they would both start again if they looked. As they walked away they didn't noticed Navi who remained behind. "Good bye, great deku tree." she said before flying off to her partner. "Hey Link, Kuro, Wait up." She called.

The walk through the grove was quite and no matter where Link looked he couldn't help but feel as though even the trees were crying over the deku tree's death. As they approched the entrance to the village they could see Mido standing in his same spot waiting for their return. Kuro, Link, what happened." He asked in his demanding tone. "Not now Mido." Kuro said in a low warning tone however the boy didn't hear him and continued. "The great deku tree, is he dead?" he asked. no one answered and instead looked away. Mido staggered back in surprise. "You're kidding right, The great deku tree is really gone?" "We've done everything we could." Link said quietly. "How could you let that happen!" he yelled. "The Great Deku Tree was the protector of the forest, with him gone monsters can invade at any moment."  
"Not now Mido." Kuro said a bit louder now.  
"This is all your fault Link if it wasn't for you The great deku tree..."  
"I SAID, CUT IT OUT MIDO." Kuro shouted. Mido froze and mid-sentince while Link, Navi and Lilly all jumped in surprise. "Right now is not the time to be pointing fingers, if you are the so called boss then gather the others and let them know it's not fair if we're the only one's who get to grieve."  
Mido, for the first time ever remained silent and grumbled to himself while walking off allowing the boys to once again resume their walk home. Mido's words had done more damage then Gohma's attack's could have ever done to Link. As far as the boy was concerned Mido was right, the great deku tree tasked him to get rid of the monster and save him however becuase of his inexperience the deku tree died instead and it was all his fault.  
"Cheer up Link you gave it your all." Navi said in an attempt to comfort her partner. Lilly gave a jingle before flying around Links face and tickling him all over making the boy laugh. "Ok, ok I got it." He said between laughter. Not even he could stay depressed after seeing his friends try to help him up. "Thanks you two." He said with a smile. Though he was no longer depressed, he was still feeling down and no matter how hard he smiled he couldn't hide it from his brother.

Night fell on Kokiri forest and the tree houses that would normally be lit with candles were all dark. The Kokiri had all gather around the deku tree to hold a sort of funeral for his passing within the grotto. Even so far in Link and Kuro who remained home to get some sleep could still hear crying coming from the other Kokiri's. Link tossed and turned in his bed trying his best to ignore the sounds but to no avail. Navi and Lilly had both given up on the idea of sleeping and just remained sitting on the table watching their respective partners with concerned looks. Kuro however remained motionless in his bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the distant cries however rather than feeling down and depressed it just made him more determined. "Kuro?" He heard his brother call out. "Are you awake." Kuro was about to answer with a snide remark but after what they had both been through no doubt that would have done more harm than good. "Yea, I am." He answered. He was quite sure what Link wanted to say no doubt the deku tree's death weighed more heavily on him than it did anyone in the forest. "Do you think..." Before Link could finish his question Kuro quickly cut him off. "Stop right there..." He said as he sat up in his bed. "Link it's not your fault the deku tree died. What the deku tree wanted us to save was not him but Kokiri forest. If Gohma had escaped the deku tree then it would have cursed the entire forest to search for that green stone you have." Kuro pulled out the stone that was in Link's tunic that he hung up for the night and tossed it to his brother. "The deku tree protected the forest by hiding this stone, now we must fufill his wish and protect the forest by delivering that to a princess Zelma."  
"It's Zelda." Navi corrected.  
"Yea her." Kuro said.  
"But what if I fail again. What if someone else we know dies?" Link started to sqeeze the stone hard in his hands. "I don't want another friend of mine to die again."  
"Then we protect them." Kuro said with a fierce determination. "Link looked to his brother who was now standing in front of him. "If our friends or family is ever in trouble then we'll protect them, this time with our lives." Kuro held out a fist in front of his brother. "Let's make a pact here. From this day on we will never let a day like this happen again."  
Link smiled he could tell from the way his brother did that cocky grinn that he was serious. he got up from his bed and connected his fist with his brothers. "No more death's. No more tears." Link said. Navi and Lilly both smiled to each other and landed on the hands of their respective partners.  
"So long as we Live. There is nothing to fear" The boys said together. as they finished the let out a burst of laughter before crawling back into the beds and finally allowing sleep to overtake them.

Fog hit the village the following morning and all the Kokiri had retreated into their homes long ago, since they were all up late last night none were presently outside, this was the perfect time for them to leave without ever being spotted. The two boys walked through the village hiding within the mist, though Navi assured them no one was awake it was still best to be careful. They made it to the entrance of Kokiri village which was a large dead hollow tree Link looked back to the misty village that was Kokiri. "You better get a good look while you can because chance are we won't be back anytime soon." Kuro said while looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes. Link didn't respond and instead gave a nod before taking off into the dark tunnel with Kuro behind him. They walked for about thirty minutes before they came to a wooden bridge that connected to another tunnel which lead out of the forest. "Finally." Link said with a smile. "Hey Kuro, we're almost there." Link called excitedly. It was his first time ever leaving the forest and the boy was really curious about what existed beyond it.  
"From here on I'll take lead and guide you out." Navi said before taking off.  
In order to keep up with the fast fairy the two boys had no choice but to run. Link ran further and further ahead while Kuro slowed down his pace and eventually stopping in the middle of the bridge.  
It was till his brother was out of sight before turning to the entrance to Kokiri tunnel. So you came to see us off Saria" He asked. Slowly but surely the green haired girl came stepping out of the tunnel they had just came from. "So then, you're leaving after all." She said. Lilly gave a nod from above her partners head.  
"It's what we must do; what...he must do." Kuro answered.  
Saria tried looking into his eyes but found it very hard to do so and was often looking back at the ground. "I knew...I knew the two of you would leave the forest someday Kuro. It is because you're different from the rest of us."  
"No that's not..." Saria raised her hand stopping the boy mid-sentence.  
"I already know what you're going to say Kuro but you know it's the truth." She shut her eyes and closed her hands together as if praying. "You mind if I ask you a question."  
At a loss for words Kuro could only nod his head. If she saw him or not remains to be questioned however she continued on. "No matter what, we will still be friends won't we?"  
"O-of course we will. Now and alwasy." He nearly shouted. Saria looked into his nervous eyes and smiled before reaching into a pouch she brought along and pulling out two instruments, one a flute and another was a ocarina. If there was one thing both boys loved to do it was playing music. While Link got his teachings of playing an ocarina from Saria, Kuro managed to somehow master playing a flute alone. Both boys would often hold concerts for saria at their secret hang out spot sometimes playing together and sometimes competing for who was the best. Kuro could tell from how neat both wooden instruments were that Saria was working on them for a long time.  
"Here, I've been waiting a long time to give you these; please take good care of them." Kuro took the flut in his hand and placed it in his own pouch while holding the ocarina in his other hand till he could deliver it to his brother.  
"Kuro! where are you?" echoed Links voice from the tunnel.  
Saria smiled as she knew their time was up. "When you play my instruments I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."  
"Saria..." There was another call from his brother this time louder and coming closer. "Saria. I will come back to the forest again...I promise." This time it was Saria who was soundless and contented herself to just nodding.  
Kuro took one step back followed by another before finally running off to rejoin his brother.  
Saria waited till he was no long in sight before letting a tear run down her face. "Stupid." She said while trying not to cry. "Don't make a promise you're not going to keep."

The boys exited the last tunnel and instead of being greeted by more trees much to Link's relief There were greeted with a large blue sky filled with clouds and wide open greenery as far as their eyes could see.  
"Here we are. Hyrule field. Navi said. Link was filled with shock. Only seeing noting but trees for the past ten years he had no clue just how large the world really was. "It's HUGE!" He yelled as he gazed at the vast field and sky.  
"It is, but this is troublesome." Kuro mumbled.  
Link and Navi turned to Kuro who seemed to have started thinking.  
"What do you mean?" Navi asked.  
Kuro pointed to the field in front of them. "Just look." other than the dirt road that went into two different directions there was really no other landmarks in sight.  
"So; which way do we go?" one path lead up a small hill as for after that they couldn't tell. The other path lead through the plains of Hyrule with it's destination seemingly being nowhere in sight. Link crossed his arms and pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it. Navi fly up high into the air and see if you can find any buildings in sight." He ordered.  
"Good idea Link." Kuro praised. "Lilly you do the same taking the other rout."  
"Aye aye." Navi said before flying off. Lilly gave a jingle before taking off herself in the opposite direction of her fairy partner.  
While waiting on their fairies to return the two boys sat under a large tree taking in the silence around them. Kuro figured this would be a better time as any to hand him the ocarina as he promised.  
"Hey Link, catch." Kuro called before tossing the item to his brother. Link caught the wooden ocarina and looked it over.  
"It's a going away present from Saria." He explained before pulling out his flute.  
Link smiled while looking at the ocarina.  
"Saria always seem to know what we were going to do." He place his lips on the instrument and begin to blow out beautiful music. Kuro join seconds later and the two played a few songs they learned from the woods. They played for what felt to be hours before the two fairies returned from their search. "Hey. Link, Kuro." Navi called from above causing the surprised Link to blow a harsh note.  
"Navi, Lilly." Kuro called to them. "Did you find anything?"  
Lilly frowned and gave a nod  
"Well I on the other hand found something." Navi spoked up "There's a large stone structure about a few days walk from here."  
"How many days are we talking here?" Link asked.  
"About two maybe three days." Navi guessed.  
"Well that's not long at all." Kuro said sarcastically.  
"Long or not we won't get anywhere just sitting around here." Navi said. Both boys agreed with a nod before traversing the long dirt road.

Dusk was starting to approach and with no where to lay added to the fact that both boys where getting exhausted with no sort of lodging in site they had no choice but to camp out in the fields.  
Sacrificing his last remaining weapon Kuro broke the deku stick into small peices and started a camp fire. while Link who had the bag of fruits they got from home took out two apples and handed one to his brother. Kuro and Link both looked at their apples in silence. The fruit reminded them of their favorite apple tree they often visited and though they didn't say it out loud they were already beginning to miss home.  
As they were about to take a bite a loud jingle from Lillian caught them both off guard. What had caught the little fairy's attention was a wagon being pulled by two horses. steering the wagon was very slim but large looking man who for some odd reason was chewing on the stem of a piece of wheat and singing some off tune song that he had obviously came up with on his own.  
Normally seeing two young boys sitting in the middle of a grassy field would often fuel a some curious questions. The man however didn't even seem to mind it at all and came to a stop right in front of them. "Well now this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see two boys sitting out in the middle of nowhere. And twins at that."  
If the man wasn't large before he definitely was now. With him being closer Kuro could see the small scar on the right side of the mans lip and his rugged beard.  
Link was practically glad to have met someone else for a change and was even more excited to see an animal that he had never seen before. Kuro being his polar opposite was actually weary of the man making sure he wouldn't try anything strange.  
"So where are you boys from?" He asked in a gruff voice. "We're from Kokiri forest." Navi answered from her orbit over Link's head. "Well would you look at that." The man said with a whistle. "Fairies and so far away from the woods too."  
Lilly flew from her partners shoulder and hovered in front of the man he stuck on one finger to the girl and she shook it happily before returning to Kuro. Since Lilly was so willing to trust him Kuro let down his guard. "So fairy boys what are your names and what are you doing so far away from the woods?"  
"I am Kuro and over there..." He said pointing to his brother who's attention was now on the wagon itself. "That is my younger brother Link. We are on our way to a place called Hyrule castle as for why we are going there we cannot say."  
"Hyrule castle huh?" The man said thoughtfully. "Well isn't that something, we are on our way to Hyrule castle too." Kuro's face turned perplexed. "We?"  
it didn't take long for his question to be answered as it was Link who discovered it.

While Kuro was talking to the driver of the wagon Link decided to take the time to investigate the inside. He opened the door to the back of the wagon and peered inside. It was dim with a number of items and barrels place around. within some of the barrels Link could see all sorts of swords and spears and on the floor were all sorts of heavy bags filled with wheat, flowers and other such items. _"Wow I wonder what sort of thing he do for a living."_ Link questioned to himself. "Hey Link look over there. Navi said flying over to one corner of the wagon. within the dark room it was barely unnoticeable however with the help of Navi's light Link saw a figure covered in a black cloak sitting against one of the barrels, it was of the sound of light breathing Link could tell that the figure was sleeping. As he was making his way closer the wagon gave a loud creak as if an alarm going off around a trespasser. The mysterious figure's eyes shot open and blue eyes met blue eyes. Link dared not move as he was certain something bad would have happened if he did. There was a long laps of silence before Link finally came up with something to say. "Uhh...hi"

"What do you mean We?" Kuro asked. There was a cry from Link within the back gaining both of their attention. "Oh boy. I'm willing to bet Yuna has something to do with that." The man muttered.  
Before Link could even blink the figure launched itself at him. It was only with quick reflexes did Link manage to avoid a punch aimed at his face. "Yeow!" Link cried in surprise as the blow just barely missed. Though he managed to evade the first attack because of the dim room he was slow to react to the following kick that struck his at his ribs and sent him flying out of the wagon. Link was able to remain standing, however the blow felt like a hit from a sledge hammer and He was sure it was going to bruise later. "Link incoming." Navi warned. Thinking quickly Link removed his shield from his back and protected his face. The shield seemed nothing more than wooden and would break after just taking one attack, that's why she didn't hold back and struck with a considerable amount of power that could have easily put a man three times her size in a coma. Natural to say Yuna was speechless when she didn't even damage the weapon. "Surprised?" Link asked. With a push he managed to unbalance her before sweeping her feet from underneath her. The girl fell and Link drew his sword putting it inches from her neck. "So am i." He said breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Some Names and Characters are not owned by me they are property of Nintindo. (if you didn't know)

Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time (revised)

 **Chapter 4**

With her now subdued Link was able to get a good look at his attacker. She was slim and had short black hair with piercing blue eyes. She wore a Blue Tunic shirt with a matching skirt and for her weapons was a set of seemingly small fingerless gauntlets.  
"Ok, ok that's enough you two." Link with his sword still pointed at Yuna glanced at the wagon ahead of him to find both Kuro and the Wagon owner appearing from the front. "Though i'm sure Yuna was the one who started the fight but would you mind putting away your sword young lad." The man asked.  
"Oh, yes, sorry." Link said quickly putting away his blade. "It was lucky that shield was made from wood that fell from the great deku tree otherwise it would have broke from her last attack." Kuro informed. "Though he is gone now it seems the shield hasn't lost any magical affects. The only thing that can destroy it is fire."  
"I see..." Link said absently while gazing at his shield. after being freed from Link's sword Yuna got up from the ground and dusted herself off before turning to her the old man. "Uncle Hawk who are these boys? She asked. "The boy with the stern look on his face is Kuro and next to him is his brother Link." The man answered. "They clam they are from Kokiri forest."  
Yuna looked to the two boys with obvious doubt across her face. "Isn't Kokiri forest suppose to be a small village of children who are said to never grow old and is watched over by the spirt of the forest? That place is nothing more than a myth. a fantasy for children."  
"It's real." Link cut in. "It's just as you described give or take a few things."  
"Like what?" Yuna asked.  
This time it was Kuro who spoke. "Well for one unless you are talking about the great deku tree the Kokiri isn't guarded by any spirits of the forest."  
"Also each Kokiri child are always accompanied by a guardian fairy such as myself or Lilly." Navi added. I've seen fairy's accompany many other people instead of just Kokiri so who's to say you're not just saying that to back up their story. from what I hear Kokiri's never leave their forest so what would two kids from there be doing all the way out here in hyrule field.  
"Kuro eyebrow twiched. "Our reason for being out here is because we need to get to Hyrule. As for why, I won't say. Also." Link looked to his brother with a surge of concern creeping up from within. He knew his brother to be incredibly short tempered and would quickly mouth off to anyone. It was half the reason he and Mido stayed at each others throat.  
"Who the heck are you calling a kid." Kuro snapped. Startled, Lilly froze from her orbit above Kuro's head before flying over to Link and Navi and hiding behind Link's head.  
"I don't want to be called Kid from someone who's the same age as we are."  
Yuna, after recovering from her initial surprise retaliated in the same manner. "Don't call me a Kid I am at least a year older than you."  
"That still makes you a kid." Kuro countered.  
No one decided to stop the two children from arguing and let them go on till they got tired. Hawk taking noticed of the time could see the last rays of sunlight about to vanish over the horizon. the sky filled with twilight was a beautiful sight but he couldn't just enjoy it after all night time on the road was very dangerous. "Say." He called out. "Since it's getting late why don't you guys spend the night in the wagon with us?" Link eyes brightened. It wasn't no tree house sure but it was definitely better than staying out on the grass. "Why don't we go inside, we have a few rations we could shair and then we can get some rest." Link agreed happily and the two along with the fairies entered into the wagon leaving Kuro and Yuna to argue among themselves.

It was a few minutes after when the two forgot what they were even arguing about finally retired to the inside of the wagon with Link and Hawk. The two were already sleeping soundly. Hawk laid on the floor on one side of the wagon while Link slept with his back pressed against the other wall. Lilly who heard them enter got out of Link's hat where she and Navi was resting and landed on her partners shoulder and stretched her arms. "Sorry Lilly did we wake you?" Kuro asked softly. The fairy nodded before darting into his hat and laied in her favorite spot in the middle of his hair. Since the wagon was already packed with items from Hawk's work and the man himself was in the best spot possible Kuro and Yuna had no choice but to move a few things around to make room.  
In the mist of this Kuro noticed a unique sword. The sword was thinner than a broad sword but looked even sharper. Even within the wagon where the only light they had was a candle lamp hanging on top the ceiling the blade shined brightly as if emitting it's own light. It had iron colored hand guard and the grip was made of black leather with a blue Gem etched into the bottom.  
"That's called a katana." Came Yuna from across the room. "A katana?" Kuro repeated. It was obvious to the girl that he hasn't seen many weapons. Maybe he wasn't lying about coming from Kokiri. "My uncle won't give me the details either but he says he got it from overseas and is trying to see if he can sell it in Hyrule. Just look in the barrel there should be more."  
Yuna was right. inside the barrel mixed in with the swords and spears were a few more katana's but unlike the one mounted on the wall their blade didn't seem to give off the same light. He looked to the one on the wall once more and unconsciously held on to his shirt. Deep down he felt as if the sword was calling out to him.  
Yuna finished making room for herself and laid down in her small spot. "Just be careful around that weapon. I don't know why but it seems pretty eerie to if you ask me like it's cursed or something. Kuro didn't hear her last words but he no doubt felt the same as her that sword was really different from others. After moving his last barrel he with his back against the wall like his brother and raised one of knee to place his hands on to support his head as he drifted off to sleep.

 _"Wakie wakie Kuro."_ Kuro had no clue where he was. all he know's was that it was dark and very cold. At least here he wasn't looking at himself in mirrors. _"Aww, you didn't like my mirrors?"_ Now he had to deal with a unknown voice from an invisible person that seemed to be able to read his mind. _"It isn't that hard really, after all I'm the one who is closer to you than anyone."_  
"I don't even know you, nor have I ever heard your voice before in Kokiri."  
The voice gave a chuckle before speaking again. _"You want to meet then? it's pretty simple really. Just clear your mind."_ As if magic black was replaced with white and white was replaced with a large spaced room that stretched endlessly. The floor was covered with water so clear that he could see his reflection.  
"Where is this place?" He asked no one in particular. "This place don't have a name."  
no longer did the owner of the unknown voice sound distant, but instead he was new clear and very close by. Kuro quickly spun behind him to see a small patch of sand with a withered tree. He also saw that bound to the tree was the same dark figure that was in his dream but unlike then it was more transparent to the point of barely being visible at all. "What it is however is the deepest part of our minds, everything we know and learned can all be found within this very room." The black mass explained. His voice was similar to that of both Kuro's and Link's however his had a much more sinister tone about it that kept Kuro on his guard.  
"If that is so then how come you are here?" He asked.  
The black shadow gave a creepy red smile. "That is because you put me in here. You in your lil bro. I am..." Kuro could see his mouth moving however he couldn't hear anything that came out his mouth. After realizing that Kuro obviously didn't understand he let out a near evil laugh. "Oh this is rich, even after coming all this way you still can't fully hear me calling you. Well this is fine too, let's just say I am someone who knows you brothers' the most." The room was getting brighter and everything except the tree and the black shadow was starting to vanish. "I guess our time is up." The shadow said after clicking his tongue. "Oh before I forget let me give you a little present."  
Kuro suddenly felt a sharp pain inside his body. It was as if someone was inside of him and beating on every bone he had. As the pain was fading he started feeling something else there. something he know he had felt before just before setting Ghoma in dark flames. Kuro was too exhausted to even move after the pain faded and just laid there while the shadow started to shrink as if moving away.  
"A small token from me to you, but just keep in mind, next time we meet it will be my power."

Kuro's eyes shot open he was sweating a lot and breathing heavily but his body was still too sore for him to even move around. From where he was laying however he could see everyone. Link was sitting next to him with Navi rested on his cap. while Yuna and Hawk was sitting some distances away carefully inspecting the boy as if he might attack at any moment. And Lilly was buzzing around erratically in front of him a trait she'd only do if she was concerned about something.  
"Kuro." Navi called sounding relieved. "Thank goodness you're ok."  
"Gave us quite a scare there." Link said. "Can you move?"  
Kuro gave a groan and managed to get himself into a sitting position. "It feels like my body is on fire." He admitted.  
"Well after something like that I wouldn't doubt it." Yuna spoke up. "You were yelling in you sleep for a while. Link and Hawk tried to wake you several times but you was unresponsive then after you stopped your body well...turned black." As soon as she mentioned black Kuro instantly started to worry. He quickly looked at his hands and was relieved to see they were still normal. What wasn't however was his clothes, no longer was it the same leaf like green as his twins, instead it was now a pitch black with the shorts to match. "Well if it's only a new wardrobe change then I suppose it's not that bad.  
"Riiight." Hawk said. "Kid I think you should take a bit of a closer look at your face." He reached into one of his barrels and pulled out a very polished shield. it was as if looking through a mirror and Kuro saw just what had truly happened. His once pure blue eyes were now a scarlet red and his once golden blond hair was drained and now ash gray. He grabbed a few strains as if not believing what he was seeing but without a doubt his hair and eyes have changed colors. Instantly his first thoughts went back to the mysterious shadows words. "This must have something to do with him." He mumble to himself.  
"Who's him?" Yuna asked after overhearing him. the curious stares from around the room told him he wasn't going to be able to drop the topic so with a annoyed sigh he began to explain. It's not like he was going to keep it a secret but he didn't quite think he'd have to explain such a weird dream, but the more he talked about it the less he was starting to think it was actually that. He told them all what he heard from the shadow person and when Yuna asked for a name Kuro was unable to give her one causing the girl to be somewhat suspicious but she didn't say anything and let him finish. "I see." Link said as his brother finished his story. "So from what happened i'd say it was that shadowthingy that did this to you." Ignoring his brothers colorful word thingy he gave a nod. "He said it was a present from him. I get the feeling that without a doubt I'll see him again someday."  
"Do you think I could see him too?" Link asked. The curious expression Link held irritated Kuro somewhat and he shot his brother a very scary glare. "He won't get anywhere near you if I have anything to say about it." He declared.  
For a while an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Link was silently mulling over his brothers condition, Though he tried not to show it by focusing on polishing his sword but every now and then he would glance over a Kuro.  
Kuro himself hasn't moved from his spot. Even after he had long since recovered and Hawk fed them before they started down the path in the wagon, he was looking at his dark black clothes. As he did so he felt like he could hear the shadows voice still echoing in his brain and in truth it scared him. He closed his eyes for the third time that day feeling his newly found power flowing though him. With his eyes clothes he felt he could clearly see it, the Black flames running though his veins like blood.  
After assuring Kuro was fine Hawk returned to steering the wagon in the front with Yuna by his side. While he was humming his own random tune Yuna's mind was on the twin boys she was not particularly worried but no doubt she developed an interest in the boys. Both are a year younger than her but from what she's seen they've already been through quite a lot. Without a doubt they must be going to Hyrule to do something big and just thinking about it was putting a large grin on here face. She loves interesting things and would likely go to where she thinks the most fun would be. "So what do you think?" Hawk's question brought her back from her thoughts. "Think about what?" She asked. He didn't answer with words but instead pointed to the back of the wagon. Though you would expect he was referring to both boys but with everything that happened she was sure he meant Kuro. "I'd say a curse." She said flatly. Hawk gave a long hmmmm while pondering. "You think?" He asked. "I get the feeling it's something a bit more conflicting than that."  
the sun had reached it's peek as they group could finally see the gates of Hyrule. The gate's wall was towering over twenty feet with a very deep moat and the only access though is a gate with a large draw bridge. Kuro was staring wide eyes at the structure while link was reminded of his dream just the day before. He was grateful that unlike his dream the sky was clear and sunny and the gate was already down.  
The grassy field gave way to stone pavements as they entered the gates. To the right just inside the walls was a door room which lead to a lookout of some kind while further down were a few houses all aligned neatly. After renting a Stable for the horse and wagon Hawk led the group of kids to the town square. Number of concrete buildings were all gathered neatly and tight in a large circle around a large fountain. There were a number of roads that split off though. One road went straight from their current location to a castle that seemed to overlook the town. Another road veering off to the right of it lead to another big building. Though it paled in comparison to the castle it was still an amazing sight to behold. The boys remember hearing about such buildings from the great Deku tree and quickly came to realize it was something of a church or some sort of temple. other than those the rest of the roads lead to the back alley where most of the homes were.  
Being in Kokiri forest they never really seen any adults before Hawk so seeing a large number of them walking around the streets going this way and that the boys felt very small and slightly intimidated. "Welp boys," Hawk started. "This is where we part ways but before you leave." Hawk dropped a heavy sack which he got from his wagon before putting it away. After roaming though it a while pulled out a Katana and handed it to kuro. "Think of this as a going away present, I'd give one to both of you but Link's weapon seems to be in fine shape so it won't be necessary." He said.  
"How long are you planning to stay Uncle?" Yuna asked.  
Hawk was starting to walk towards a large building that a sign hung overhead that read the Bazaar I'll be staying a few days with a good friend I know. Make sure you kids stay out of trouble in the mean time. Even if this is Hyrule you'll never know who you'll meet so it's always best to stay on guard." With those last words Hawk vanished into the wave of people as he was making his way to the bazaar.  
Kuro and Link was at a loss on where to even begin and It was up to Yuna to take lead. She grabbed both boys by the hand and began leading them to a building in a different direction from her uncle. "Come on I'll show you one of my favorite places to go in Hyrule. She said excitedly.  
The Bazaar was no bigger than any normal store within Hyrule. in fact the only thing Hawk was greeted with with the sound of a small bell hanging just above the door, what came next was a loud welcome from a very large man wearing nothing but a vest that seem just a bit small for his size and a pair of jeans. "Yo, old man Tugan." Hawk greeted with a casual wave.  
Tugan finished setting up the last of his wears. "Yo Hawk." He greeted in the same casual manner. His voice was deep and boomed as if thunder but hawk didn't mind. after frequenting the place so much he had adapted to it. Hawk approached the counter and placed his bag on top. "what's in the bag?" Tugan asked. Hawk was undoing the knot on his bag while answering. "New items for your shop." He emptied his bag on the table dropping a various number of swords shields and even bows and arrows. Tugan grabbed each of the weapons in two. None of them were swords and spear heads Hyrualn knights would usually use but none the less they were all very well made weapons. After setting the last arrow down He let out a sigh Hawk no matter how good the weapons you bring in I just can't buy them." Hawk gave a shocked look as though he wasn't expecting that response before planting his face on the desk. "Sorry Hawk but without a sword licences I can't sell those." Tugan then grabbed a few of his arrows and handed him a few rubies. Hawk looked at the few rubies laying in front of him and clutched them in his hands. "Some things just never change in hyrule." He sighed.  
"If you're looking for a change then i got something new for you." Tugan said. Hawk gazed at the man as he was pointing to the wall. following it he noticed a poster of a masked clown and below it was a large number of rubies being paid for his capture. "His name is Jester and for the past few weeks he has been involved in a lot of mysterious disappearance. Word is that he is hiding somewhere in Hyrule's back ally's" He explained. While looking at the wanted poster Hawk had a sense of foreboding and he was only hoping the kids were doing ok.

Link, Kuro and Yuna was inside a shooting gallery. After talking with the owner in charge they were persuaded to play a few rounds for no more than twenty ruby's a game. Using Link's slingshot they each took turns going each round. Yuna went first managing to score seven out of ten. Second was Kuro who bested her making nine out of ten. Finally it was Link who made it seem like he was a natural scoring a perfect ten. After getting his prize which was nothing more than a extra sack of deku seeds Yuna lead them to another game area called bombchu bowling. Unfortunately they wasn't enough money for them to have their own rounds turns so they all had to play a single round together and since the game had only three stages they played one stage each. Painted on the floor where they stood was an arrow that pointed to where the bombchus could be placed and launched. the bombs would move along the floor and up the walls towards the target while avoiding traps that stood in the way. Link had the first stage which was pretty simple. The target laid in the middle and the only thing stopping it was a blade trap that ran along a line going back and forth. surprisingly it took Link Three try's before he was able to complete it.  
Next up was Yuna. Her's was a bit more complicated since the target was further back and partly covered by the ceiling, to make matters worse she had to avoid hitting a cucco as well as the spike trap. needless to say the Kids were about to have second thoughts about finishing the game at the risk of killing the cucco however after the woman told them it was animatronics they continued on. Unlike Link, Yuna only needed two try's before she cleared hers. Kuro on the other hand had it rough. Not only was his target much further than the others but he also had to steer his bombs though a small pit that housed a insanely large Cucco. No matter how hard he tried to time it the bird proved to be his greatest problem by remaining into the path of the bomb. Now down to his last one Kuro was being extra careful, but as he was waiting for his best chance to launch it Link suddenly surprised him by giving him a strong slap on his back jerking the red eye'd boy forward and dropping his bombchu. "Oops." Was all Link could say with a half nervous laugh. Kuro was about to strangle his brother but a call from Yuna stopped him.  
The bombchu made it past the first and second traps with no problems however the large cucco was still in the path. The bombchu vanished into the pit and both boys prepared themselves for the worst but as if some form of divine luck the cucco moved away from the path of the bombchu letting the little mouse pass and strike the target. there was a bell ringing while the owner shouted "GOAL!." The kids celebrated and was handed a bag filled with 20 small bombs and after a warning from the woman about how dangerous they were they left the room to find a new place.

After a while of wandering the market the kids were now taking the back alleys to avoid most of the chaos. "Guys we really should be getting to Hyrule castle by now." Navi said." Kuro and Link both stopped as if just remembering their mission. Going by there expression Navi's eyes went flat. "Don't tell me...You forgot didn't you?"  
"What? NO!" they said in unison. There words didn't seem to convince the fairy.  
"But even if you do get there." Yuna spoke up. "How do you suppose you're going to meet her?"  
"Can't we just go through the front door?" Link asked.  
Yuna eyes went wide. "Are you stupid? Hyrule castle is without a doubt teaming with guards patrolling, there is a outer gate that leads to the castle itself and even there is at least ten guards. It's not like they'll just let you enter becuase you asked. And lets say you do manage to pass them, inside the castle walls is teaming with even more guards and I hear there's a elite shadow group that protects them and if you run into them you can kiss your life goodbye."  
"Then our only option is to sneak in." Kuro spoke up.  
"Did you not hear me." Yuna nearly shouted.  
"We did, loud and clear. But this is something that we must do. It was the final order of the Great Deku tree." Navi said. "I'll go ahead and look around to see if I can find a way in, you boys behave yourself while I'm gone."  
Lilly gave a sudden jingle to her fairy friend. Kuro was a bit taken back since the small dark fairy rarely left his hat. "You want to go to Lilly?" He asked.  
The fairy nodded and flew next to Navi. "Ok then you to take care."  
They both gave a final jingle before flying off in the direction of Hyrule castle and the two boys watched till they are finally out of sight not knowing of the looming shadow watching them from atop a roof.


End file.
